


The Witch and the Saint

by KitKait080



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gavin Free/Michael Jones-centric, Gen, German Legends, German Myth, M/M, Michael and Gavin are friends, Mythology References, Saints, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKait080/pseuds/KitKait080
Summary: Based around the German tale of twin sisters (and the instrumental adaptation by the same name) (Also, this was written before Kdin transitioned)Michael Jones, born to the long line of Saints in his tiny village, sucked at holy magic. This was constantly reminded to him by his eldest brother, Kdin. Michael was doomed to be the lowest level of Saint in his family. But what happens when Michael comes across one of the people he was training to fight - a witch?





	The Witch and the Saint

“Are you dumb, boy? Can you not even do a simple incantation?” An old man with grey, thinning hair shouted at the teen standing in front of him. The boy had his head bowed, biting his lip. He was trying to keep watch of his tongue before he snapped at the older man. That would just land him in a field of trouble. The teen heard the old man scoff at him, but didn’t dare look up. He knew the old man was glaring at him with passion of hell in his eyes.

                “You insolent whelp. We’re done for today. You’re nothing like you’re brother. How can two boys from the same family be so different?” The old man sneered before walking away, leaving the teen standing there, listening to the footsteps fade away. The boy looked up, and around before sticking his tongue out at the man’s back. He was tired of getting yelled at by the teachers here, and he was done being compared to his older brother. The teen walked away from the training ground, and towards the giant gates. The area was surrounded by a massive wood fence, keeping those unwelcomed out, and those trapped in here in.

                “Screw him. I didn’t get the special training Kdin did. I don’t want to be here.” The teen muttered bitterly as he ran his ran through his curly auburn hair. He grimaced as his fingers got tangled in the knots that were always there. The teen once again looked around the area, looking for anyone in the open grounds. It was noon and the sun was high in the sky. The teen got a smile on his face, before striding to the gate, and placing a hand on it. He wasn’t supposed to go outside the fence until he had mastered basic spells, but after the millionth ass chewing he’s gotten, the teen decided he didn’t care.

                With a deep breath, the boy pushed open the gate slowly. It took a bit of effort since the gates were so big, but soon enough the teen had made a gap large enough for him to wiggle out of. He stepped away from the gate and just stared. The field surrounding the area was massive, with wild flowers in every sort of color. The wind blew by gently, ruffling the teen’s hair. The boy looked around and saw the forest a few yards away from him. The sun almost stopped at the edge of the forest, and the shadows were so dark that it was like looking into the night without a lantern. The boy took a few steps away from the gate, and towards the dark abyss that he knew he wasn’t allowed to go in. His ears picked up a sound amongst that of the birds and the wind. It was the sound of someone laughing.

                “Who are you? What are you doing on these holy grounds?” The boy asked, stepping back towards the wooden gate and back to the safety of the training grounds. His white cape swished around him as he back peddled quickly. The young man was adorned in all white - cape, shirt with gold trimming, trousers, and even pricey white leather boots. This was a traditional attire for someone of his position. He heard the voice again, and fixed his glasses to try and see who the voice belonged to.

                “I am no one and every one. I move with the shadows as they are my friends. The forest is my home. I only came to see the newest recruit. And since I don’t recognize you, you must be it.” A shadow sneered from the dark edge of the forest, sending chills up the young boy’s spine. The young boy instantly regretted leaving the safety of the training grounds. Into the sunlight stepped a tall man with a rather large nose. The man’s footsteps made no sound as he walked forward. His eyes were concealed by the large black hood, which was attached to the black cape he wore. This stranger wore black boots and trousers, but a shirt the color of spilled blood. The younger boy could feel the darkness emitting from this man. He was not from around here if his strange accent was any indicator. The young man’s brown eyes flicked to the shadow man’s hand, and he suddenly had his wand drawn and held out in front of him.

                “You’re a Witch!” The young man shouted, staring at the dark man. The stranger chuckled as darkly as he looked, bringing his wand up to his face in almost a shushing motion. This man stared at the boy, with his curly brown hair, freckles, and his hand trembling as the tall man glided closer.

                “And you’re a Saint. Wanna know a secret? I used to be a Saint. Just. Like. You.” The man, the witch, said bitterly. The boy, the young Saint, shook his head furiously. Witches were people who belonged to the darkness. They could never be a Saint. Yet, the boy was curious and confused about this witch who claimed to have been a Saint. The Witch tilted his head back and let his hood fall back away from him. The Saint stared at the witch once the hood had fallen and reveled his face. Tan skin, dark brown eyes, and messy hair. The man also wore strange earrings; they looked like tiny black metal spikes dangled from small black chains. The Saint blushed when the Witch smirked at him as he caught him staring. The Witch sheathed his wand, and watched the Saint copy his motions.

                “What is your name, witch?” The Saint asked, stepping a few feet closer, before sitting on the grassy ground, cross-legged. The Witch stepped forward as well, but stayed close to the shadowy edge of the forest. He knew he couldn’t get too close to the Saint and his holy ground. It wasn’t allowed. He was intrigued by this Saint who did not run from him, but asked for his name.

                “My name is Gavino Free, but you may call me Gavin. What is your name, young Saint?”

                “My name is Michael, Saint Michael Jones.”

                “Pleasure to meet you, lad.” The Witch Gavin tilted his head in greeting.

                “Likewise. Be told, I don’t trust you yet, Witch.”

                “As you shouldn’t, Saint.”

                “You said you were a Saint before? How? We all know that Witches are those who can manipulate dark magic, and have no affinity with Holy Magic. How?” Michael questioned Gavin as the Witch sat down on the grass, chuckling at the boys questions.

                “It’s easy. I went to be a Saint, just like you. Judging by the gold stripes on your cape, you’re of a family with Holy Magic, so you had no choice coming to the training grounds. I was the same as you, expect my family is not one with Holy blood like you. My family has had dark magic running through our blood for centuries. I wanted to prove I was different, and that I wasn’t like my family. So I went to be a Saint, but it became obvious that I could never be one. While I was gifted at doing the incantations and rituals, something just felt wrong. It wasn’t until some brute had attacked me during a training session that I had used my Dark magic by mistake. I knew I couldn’t stay after that, so I fled to the forest. I still remember the boy who ruined my chance. Jayden? No, Kdin. That man ruined my chance at being a Saint, but awoken my desire to be the Witch I am.” Gavin told Michael, staring down at his wand. It was of dark wood, with an amethyst gem as its core with a black pearl in the center. Gavin looked up to see Michael gaping at him in horror.

                “What?”

                “Kdin is my older brother, well half-brother. My mom was not his mom. He attacked you?” Michael asked, still in shock that his stoic, but gentle brother would try to hurt someone.

                “He did. He hated that I was from a Witch family, but still could do the incantations that Saints could do. He wanted me gone.” Gavin shrugged. It had been a few years since that day, but he didn’t care.

                “Could you teach me Dark magic?” Gavin looked at Michael with a startled expression. Why was this boy asking him that? He was from a proud family who produced many Great Saints this country had seen.

                “Have you lost your god damn mind, boy? Why in bloody hell would I teach you Dark magic? You’re from a Saint Family.” Gavin exclaimed almost angrily. He would not ruin this boys chances like his were.

                “No, I haven’t, you asshole. I might come from this prestigious family, but I don’t belong. I can’t do the simplest incantations. For gods sake, I have six year olds doing more advanced magic than I am doing. I’m the youngest of my family, and I can’t do the magic I should be able to.” Michael said bitterly, ripping up the grass around him. He never felt right doing the Holy magic that his family was gifted with. He was only a few years younger than Kdin, but he was unable to do what his brother could. It was embarrassing.

                “I wonder…” The Witch mumbled out loud, staring off in the distance.

                “Wonder what? Tell me!” Michael demanded forcefully, knowing well enough that the Witch could kill him easily if he pissed him off.

                “It’s an old myth from my home lands. It’s usually about twins, but maybe it’s different in this country than in my home land. It was said that when twins were born, it was an omen of misfortune. So, families would send the twins to become Saints, but it was told that one would flee to become a Witch. Maybe, here, it’s about Saints families. How many older brothers do you have, Michael?”

                “I have three. Jeremy, Matt and Kdin.”

                “It could be that your blood is too weak now to be Saints blood. You might have Witch blood in you instead. You said Kdin was your half-brother, didn’t you?”

                “Yeah, all of them are my half-brothers. I’m my dad’s bastard child. He never told me about my mom. Just told me that when I turned 13, I would go to learn to be a Saint.” Michael said, tilting his head at Gavin, who was studying him curiously.

                “So, you don’t have pure Saint blood. So be it, young Michael. I will teach you Dark magic. You will meet me at the edge of the forest every night at midnight, minus Sundays. Let’s see if you are Witch from the family of Saints.” Gavin smirked, staring at Michael and saw his eyes light up with excitement.

                “Thank you!” The young Saint shouted, before stumbling over to hug the man. Gavin squawked as he was tackled to the ground by the hyper boy.

                “Get off me, you smegpot. I’ll shall meet you tomorrow night.” Gavin shoved the boy off and stood up, dusting himself off. Michael stood up with a giant smile on his face.

                “Michael! Michael are you out there?” A voice called from the edge of the gate.

                “Shit, that’s Kdin. Gavin, you need to..” Michael turned around to tell the Witch to hide, but Michael found himself standing alone in the field. Kdin appeared out of the gate. He stood almost a head taller than Michael, and wore the same outfit as him, expect he had a dark blue cape instead. Kdin’s brown hair was to his shoulders, and his brown eyes pierce Michaels.

                “What are you doing out here? You know you’re not allowed out here.” Kdin scolded, grabbing Michael’s cape and dragging him back towards the training ground. Michael twisted and struggled to get out of his brother’s grip.

                “Okay, you jerk. Knock it off. I can walk, you know.” Michael grouched, yanking his cape away from his brother. Kdin glared at him, and Michael glare back. The two walked back to the gate in silence. Kdin stormed off once the gate was once again closed tightly while Michael stayed put by the gate in its shadow. He sighed, leaning against the rough wood. He went to put his hands in his pockets, but felt a piece of paper in one of them. Michael pulled it out and unrolled it.

                _“Let no one know of our meetings, and be careful when you leave. You never know who is watching._

_~G.F”_

                Michael wondered how Gavin managed to sneak that into his pocket, but shrugged and just muttered ‘stupid witches’ as he stalked off to his room at the back corner of the training grounds. He thankfully lived alone, and didn’t have a roommate like everyone else. It could be because he was still at such a low level of magic, that the trainers didn’t bother pairing him with anyone anymore. He flopped down on his bed, grumbling as his caped covered his head. He didn’t care. Tomorrow night, he would start learning Dark magic, and maybe figuring out if he was good at anything or not.

                At midnight the next night, Michael snuck out as quietly as he could. He didn’t dare use the lantern until he was outside the walls of the training grounds. He couldn’t risk someone seeing the light. He changed from his normal bright white clothes, and into dark green and black clothes that he had kept hidden from the trainers. Saints were only allowed to where white with the expectations of those with dark blue capes. Those capes signified power of being a High Saint, which Kdin was. Michael knew he would never see one of those capes.

                The forest was thick and black and Michael’s lantern did little to expel the darkness away from him. The moon shone brightly in the field, but once Michael had stepped into the forest, it was like walking into another world. The sounds were so different from those normally heard in the light of day, and Michael jumped at almost every one. He hated himself for being scared, but he couldn’t deny the uneasy feeling that this forest gave him.

                “Boo!” A voice yelled, and Michael screamed, as he turned and swung his fist. He felt into connect with something, but couldn’t see.

                “Ouch. Man, that’s a right hook.”

                “Gavin?”

                “No, I’m the boogey man. Yes, it’s me, you dumbass. Okay, maybe I was a bit of an idiot for sneaking up on you.” Gavin half apologized. Michael raised his lantern and saw the Witch massaging his jaw where Michael had punched him.

                “You think? Unlike you, I don’t live here.” Michael huffed. Gavin just laughed and walked away, leaving Michael to rush to catch up to him. The Witch led them to an open circle in the forest. It was light up by the moon hanging over them.

                “Only spot big enough in the forest for practicing. Now, since you suck at Holy magic, we’re going to see how well you do with Dark magic. We’re going to start with the basics. Don’t give me that look, Micoo. I’m not about to teach you advanced magic until I know you can handled the basics. Dark magic is very different from the Holy magic you are used to. So, suck it up.” Gavin chided, removing his cloak and placing it to the side. Michael copied him, but set the lantern next to it and removed his wand from his sheath. He wasn’t happy about going through more basic training, but at least it was training him in something he was interested in. Gavin stood next to him, instructing Michael on how to hold his wand, or how to pronounce each incantation correctly. He made Michael stand completely still, and focus on the energy within himself. Michael did each thing Gavin said, no matter how stupid he felt, like when Gavin made him lay on his back and look up to the sky.

                “You have to remember we are but small things in a mighty universe. We are stars, shadows, light, and sun.”

                “I think you’re full of shit, Gav.” Michael laughed as Gavin made an indignant sound. Night after night, it was like this. Michael would meet Gavin in the clearing, waiting to learn something new or to review what he was taught the night before. He looked forward to nightfall each day. Michael was tired, though. Long nights learning, and he had to face the consequences in the morning during training.

                “I don’t know how, but you’re even worse. I’m extending your training another month.” The trainer snapped, before walking away from a yawning Michael. The extension didn’t bother Michael like it used to. His foul mouth and surly attitude earned him extensions by the dozen each week. If he was able to complete his Saint training, he would be as old as his trainers. Michael was getting better at Dark magic. Gavin had moved on to teaching him defensive and offensive magic finally. Michael knew how to cloak himself in the shadows, how to summon ghosts and dark beast. Now, it was on to what Michael really wanted to know – battle magic.

                Michael was a fighter, having been in a few brawls during his time at the training grounds. Holy magic was considered a peaceful magic set, though it could be used to battle with. Michael was too hot headed to stay calm and use Holy magic. Gavin said this would be good, because Dark magic was a volatile energy. Michael yawned again, making his way back to his room when Kdin stopped him.

                “What has gotten into you? Are you staying up all night? Are you trying to make the trainers hate you?” Kdin demanded, gripping Michaels arm tightly. Michael yanked his arm away from his brother’s grip.

                “Leave me alone, Kdin. The trainers have hated me the day they figured out I wasn’t some gifted Saint like you. What I do is none of your business. Go annoy someone else.” Michael snapped, glaring at Kdin. He was tired and irritated. Kdin had grown more annoying since Michael had started his lessons with Gavin. He kept questioning him and staring at him like he had killed someone.

                “You are my business. Do you know how you behave reflects on me? All the trainers mock me because you can’t grasp simple incantations. “Kdin growled at him, crossing his arms.

                “Again, not my problem. I don’t remember Dad putting you in charge of watching me. So, do me the favor and leave me alone.” Michael said bitterly, turning and walking to his room, ignoring Kdin’s call for him. He needed a nap. He had lessons again tonight, and he wasn’t about to miss it.

                Night had fallen, and the training grounds were quiet once again. Michael woke, and slipped out of his room like a shadow. He no longer needed a lantern to see in the dark. After spending weeks training with Gavin, his eyes had adjusted to the void that the forest became once the sun disappeared. The forest began to feel like home. More so than the training grounds ever did. Michael enjoyed the walk in the woods as he made his way to the clearing.

                “Hey Gavin!” Michael called out happily.

                “Hey, Micoo. Ready for out duel? I hope you remember all the incantations.” Gavin said as he set up a magical boundary around the clearing. This way they didn’t burn down the forest and so non-magical creature could enter the circle.

                “You know I do. I plan to make you eat dirt.” Michael challenged, throwing his cloak away, and taking his spot at one side of the circle.

                “Not a chance, Michael. Who’s the more experienced Witch here?” Gavin took his spot opposite of Michael. They had their wands drawn, and bowed to each other. As the rose, Gavin shot the first attack at Michael. Michael rolled almost lazily away from the energy. Michael had his wand aimed at Gavin, testing his ability to silently command the shadows to trap Gavin. It would have worked, had Gavin not felt the tickle of a moving shadow and jumped away laughing.

                “Excellent use of silent magic.” Gavin praised Michael, who smiled wickedly. They did this for a while, trading spells and letting Michael test out his abilities. That’s until Gavin stopped Michael, and rushed towards him, pulling him back to the opposite side of the circle.

                “What? Afraid you’re going to lose, Gavy?” Michael joked.

                “Shut up. Be quiet. I heard someone.” Gavin said in a serious tone, scanning the darkness for the intruder. Gavin moved Michael behind him. He had no doubt that Michael could defend himself, but he knew if it was a higher power Witch or a Saint, Michael would be screwed.

                “Michael, I know you’re out here. You little traitor!” The voice yelled, and soon enough, Kdin appeared at the edge of the circle.

                “Kdin, what are you doing here?” Michael asked, staring at his older brother.

                “I followed you. You thought I was stupid, didn’t you? I knew something was wrong. You should have been able to learn Holy magic a long time ago. But, no. You’re a Witch. You’re a fucking Witch. You’re a blood traitor. I knew you were trouble when Dad brought you home. If you were our real brother, you would have been able to use Holy magic. You’re no Saint. You’re a filthy Witch.” Kdin spat with venom, glaring at Michael and Gavin.

                “So what! Learning Dark magic has been the best thing since being imprisoned at the stupid training ground. You never bothered to help learn when we were younger. You just flounced around like a peacock, showing off that stupid cape. I’m a Witch, and I don’t care.” Michael hissed back at Kdin, who drew his wand.

                “I know you, Witch. You’re that little rat who I chased off a few years ago. I should have known you wouldn’t have gone too far.” Kdin sneered at Gavin, who glared at Kdin and aimed his wand at him.

                “Congrats, you little brat. You were just jealous because I’ve been able to use both Dark and Holy magic. Now, I’ve gotten back at you in the best way. I’ve taught you’re brother the magic you couldn’t do.” Gavin taunted. Kdin fumed, aiming his wand at Gavin and shouting off an incantation.

                “I’m going to finish what I should of done years ago.” Kdin shouted, throwing spell after spell at Gavin, who dodge each one easily. Gavin returned each attack with his own. Michael watched in horror as his friend and his brother fought.

                “You still can’t beat me.”

                “Maybe, but I can beat one other person.” Kdin smirked at Michael with his wand raised at him.

                “Kdin, what are you doing? I’m your brother!” Michael gasped.

                “No, you’re not. Not anymore. There was always something off about you. I should have done this when you were little.” Kdin snarled, before firing a spell off at Michael, who couldn’t move. Gavin came rushing towards him, and knocked him out of the way, but got clipped in the leg by the spell Kdin threw at them. They rolled over the ground, and Michael stood up quickly. Gavin tried, but yelped in pain.

                “Michael, run, now!” Gavin ordered. Michael stared at Gavin, who he had become friends with over the weeks he taught them. He turned his eyes to his brother, who had a mad look in his eyes. Michael couldn’t believe it. His brother tried to kill him. Now, it was run and leave Gavin to die, or to stand up to Kdin. Michael stood in front of his friend, and turned his wand on to his brother.

                “Kdin, please. Stop this. I don’t want to hurt you.” Michael pleaded, hoping Kdin would leave and he wouldn’t have to do this.

                “No. I’m not going to be known as the Saint with a Witch for a brother.” Kdin said viciously. Michael could feel the tears, but he knew this was the only way to end this. Kdin was too far lost to see reason. Michael pointed his wand at his brother, who he loved, but knew he had to kill him or he’d died instead.

                “ _Interitus_ ” Michael spoke the one incantation Gavin had taught him that he hoped he would never have to use. Let alone on his own brother. Kdin looked confused as the energy raced towards him, and that’s how he died. A look of confusion forever imprinted on his face. Michael dropped to his knees, as his tears fell down his cheeks.

                “I’m sorry, Micoo.” Gavin whispered as he wrapped his arms around Michaels shoulder. Michael cried quietly, avoiding looking at his brother’s body. It was hard. He had to kill his brother, or he would have been the dead one. It didn’t hurt any less. Kdin was his brother who had watched over him and helped taken care of him for years.

                “Can I come with you, Gavin? I can’t go back, not after this.” Michael asked desperately.

                “Of course, Michael. You’re my boy.” Gavin said with a small smile, which Michael returned. He helped Gavin up, and they went about wrapping up Kdin’s body in his cloak. The night was silent as they made their way back to the holy ground, and left Kdin’s body outside the gate with a note saying there had been a battle with a Witch.

                “Goodbye, Kdin. I’m so sorry.” Michael whispered as kneeled next to Kdin, placing a hand on its chest. He silently prayed for Kdin to be forgive, before getting up and walking away from the fence. Gavin was still at the forest edge, waiting for Michael to return. He held out his hand and Michael took it as the melted into the shadows. The town would never know that Michael became a Witch, or that it was his fault Kdin was dead. All they would know if that Kdin died trying to defend them from a Witch that stalked the forest. Every child would know the story of the Witch and the Saint, a tale of good and evil. Only two would know its true tale; the tale of two brothers, and the battle between them, and how one slipped away into the night with another Witch. It was for the best, though. Dead men tell no tales, and neither do shadows. Only the living can tell their tales.

 


End file.
